redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Liamloga
=YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!= if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Zaran Rhulain Image:For_Zaran.jpg | 45px | Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px | Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, --Tree Climber Talk! 23:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide]] 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Death Knight: Part Two | Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | Part Three :Death Knight II :Taggerung Quest :600 Strong]], MTWIIRTN Part Two, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III | MTWIIRTN Part Three :Of Warriors and Corsairs, MAT Part Two :Loamhedge, the final days :A Greeneyes Christmas There are more, but I can't remember them all. And, if you want a picture drawn, Sambrook's the one to ask! (He'll b)e famous someday, just see if he isn't! Also, Skarlath (the user) has instructions on how to put a video on pages, so if you want a youtube vid on your page, go and talk to him. Be sure to ask Sambrook about how to make a signature! Any questions, you could ask me, the [[User:Shieldmaiden |Shieldmaid of Redwall Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Help! The administrator told me to cut the list down to five stories. Which ones should I use? I like them all, and it's hard to choose. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Course I'm leaving last stand an otter delta . . . i think. The problem is, they're all sooooo good! (Except maybe the Death Knight ones-I hear they're gory. VERY.) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ???? H didn't say any thing about fan art? I can oonly put down 5 fanfic, I can't deecide which to take off and which to leave. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) but even with that All of this is still there- The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey Otter Delta Sambrook's Story Red Tide 1 Lenora Longtail Death Knight, Taggerung Quest 600 Strong, Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Of Warriors and Corsairs, Vengeance Quest Fren's Quest Tam's Revenge Moriel and Treil thats 14 total. Maybe If somebody has written more than one story that's up there take it off? then it would look something like this: Otter Delta Sambrook's Story Red Tide 1 Lenora Longtail Death Knight, Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Of Warriors and Corsairs, Vengeance Quest Fren's Quest Tam's Revenge Moriel and Treil Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Ahoy Liamloga! I am [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) and i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Wow Wow, I never expected my template to get this popular, as for the stories, I request that you leave The Last Stand on, there is a link to Otter delta in it anyways. Other than that, its up to you guys to decide. I'm not going to post up my list in case anyone gets left out Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Aye, I'd say that was right Good job, matey! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) yo Is that Twilight/Redwall thing an essay or a fanfic? I can't tell. Speaking of which, have you read ny fan fics yet? whatd'ya think of them? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ok thancks i've atempted to delete it and i think i have thancks sorry Deyna Swordmaid Here!! :Hey Liamoga! Do you like Redwall Wiki?--Deyna Swordmaid Deyna Swordmaid Cool! I just want us all to have a good time!--Deyna Swordmaid Hey Hey liambloga. Are you planning on doing any fan fiction? I've done a couple, and it's super fun. See ya! --MERLOCK 14:49, 14 March 2009 (UTC) PS, if you need any art done come ask me or sambrook ;) Yeah dude. Go ahead :) :(welcome to the wikia mate!) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Story You should make your chapters a bit longer.